Cliche Much?
by NikNak93
Summary: Sakura & Syaoran have always been best friends. But when Sakura finds out that he's getting engaged she realizes there's 1 problem; she's in love with him. SxS A little OCC
1. You Call This Good News?

**Authors Note: **So this is my first story I've attempted to write in a loooooooong time. I thought I'd try something different and make it all from Sakura's point of view and have her be a tiny overdramatic to add some fun to her character. Hope you guys enjoy! Make sure to review and tell me to continue & if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, only the story plot...even though it`s cliche ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: You Call This Good News?

_A__ harsh wind began to blow around me, messing up my perfect hairstyle, but I had decided by this point that I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. And as I sat there on the cold cement steps, my face stained with the tears I feared would never go away, I felt only my own stupidity. Why did I have to listen to what everyone else told me? Why couldn't I have just kept my mouth shut? Instead I had followed someone else's instinct and was now left utterly brokenhearted. I wiped the last of my fallen tears off my face and stood up. I was a strong, independent woman! I quickly bent down again to collect my banana yellow clutch that matched my dress. _

_Huh. I still couldn't believe that I had let Tomoyo get me all dressed up for this event. I had never really planned on staying long, especially after I confronted him…but then again. It did feel good to have him look at me with praise in his eyes, rather than just friendship. After what I told him…he'll probably never speak to me again anyway. I mean sure, my timing could have been a little bit better, but when is exactly the right time to tell your best friend who's getting married to a complete whor- I mean horse…how you feel? _

_Basically you could say that this whole thing wasn't my fault anyway. I mean if it wasn't for his big brown eyes that just BORE into my soul, I could have just kept my feelings to myself. But nooooooo, he just had to be all, _

"_You're my best friend Sakura Kinomoto and you mean the world to me so please, just look in to my deep, dark eyyyeeeeesss!" Okay…so he didn't actually say that, but that's what his eyes told me! I still remember the day that he told me about Yin…_

_

* * *

_

"You're WHAT?" I screamed, half choking on my chicken. I then blushed in embarrassment and focused on swallowing my food. Poor dead chicken, I'm sure he didn't appreciate being choked on. Then again it wasn't exactly my fault.

"Kinomoto, could you please control your emotions and at least _try _not to choke yourself," Syaoran glared at me. Oh dear…he only uses my last name when he's reeeally mad at me. I guess I could understand his anger since I didn't exactly give him the best reaction to his so called "exciting news."

"Look Syao, I'm sorry. But I just wasn't expecting to hear news like this so soon! I mean…you just met Yin only 4 months ago." 4 very brutal months ago I might add. Yin wasn't exactly the sweetest girl I'd ever met. She clung to Syaoran like a spider monkey clings to a tree. Maybe that wasn't the best comparison. Let's just say that Yin **never** lets Syaoran out of her sight, especially when I'm around.

"You're just upset because she still hasn't warmed up to you yet. And that's kind of your fault Sakura…you haven't exactly been welcoming." Syaoran continued to glare at me, as if hoping that this would make me feel guilty. Please. As if I would feel guilty about hurting Yin's feelings. She once dumped her water bottle on me during one of our "gym bonding sessions" Syaoran had set up for us. She then exclaimed to Syaoran that it just 'slipped' out of her hands and that I looked awfully sweaty anyway. Uh-huh…sure there princess. Now that I think about it, I don't really care. It saved me a shower and gave me time to talk to Syaoran by myself before Yin came out from her 30-minute prep period.

"Syaoran that's not entirely fair and you know it! She's the one who won't accept me. It's like she still thinks that we're secretly in love and you'll just up and leave her for me." I laughed lightly, making sure to focus on cutting my chicken and not look up. I knew that once I met his eyes I would be bound to admit my feelings. See that's the big problem with this whole situation. I am absolutely, completely and irrevocably in love with my best friend Syaoran Li and he doesn't have a clue. I felt his body tense from across the table before he laughed softly.

"I don't know what on earth I would do without you Sakura," I looked up to see him smiling at me. Dammit! I felt my whole face turn red before I uttered a quick 'me too' and continued to focus on eating my chicken. Actually it's more like mauling my chicken. I felt my fingers begin to shake and could barely hold my knife and fork together.

"Syao did you really have to take me to an expensive restaurant like this? I'm just embarrassing you but trying to support these 10 pound things called utensils!" I looked up at him exasperated as a few chunks of chicken flew onto the crisp white tablecloth. Now he was seriously laughing. Ughh! I hated it when he laughed at me when I was trying to be serious.

"Syaoran Li I am serious!" I half yelled at him from across the mini-table. But he just continued to laugh at my uncoordinated abilities. Unfortunately for him I acted on impulse, and picked up a hunk of the dry chicken I had been trying to eat for the past half and hour, and chucked it at his manly blue dress shirt. Ha! That would get him to stop laughing. I looked at him smugly.

"Not so funny now is it?" I said crossing my arms across my chest in triumph. Take that Mr. High and mighty.

"You did not just do that," he said looking down at his shirt, and then back to my smug face, a dark look forming across his handsome face. Uh-oh. That face usually only meant one thing…a tickle fight. Okay, okay, go ahead and call us children. It's not my fault that when Syaoran gets angry he likes to tickle me. I mean the guys a little weird. What with his, model like face, tan body, deep brown eyes…how could he not be weird?

"You wouldn't dare!" I whispered. I decided to prep myself by standing up and grabbing my purse, positioning my body to run at any given moment. He then stood up slowly and carefully, placing a generous amount of money on the table to pay for our meal (which I might add could pay for a lot of other things that just food). He then looked back up to my face.

"On the count of 3. 1…2…" his face looked emotionless, but I could tell he was trying to hold back laughing. On the count of 3 I bolted towards the door, ignoring all the weird looks I got from the people around me. I had just about made it to the door when I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist and yank me back.

"Gotcha," he whispered, his breath sending shivers down my spine. I felt my whole face go red before we both burst out into laughter. He let go of my waist and instead his hand found mine. He held the door open for me as we continued to try and breathe from our heavy laughter.

"Yes Sakura Kinomoto, what on **earth** would I do without you?" Syaoran grinned looking down at me. I felt my heart catch within my throat. Was it possible for that to happen? Well at the moment it certainly felt like it. I looked back up at him, smiling, and was about to wrap him in one of my intense bear hugs when I heard the familiar sound of his cell phone. I knew that ringtone…that was Yin's ringtone. Suddenly I was hit with the information Syaoran had shared with me over dinner again.

"Hey! Yea, I just told her," I saw Syaoran give me an apologetic look out of the corner of his eyes as he walked a few meters away to talk in privacy. I felt all the laughter and joy Syaoran and me had just shared leave my system. What was there to be happy about now? Syaoran only wanted me as a friend.

"Hey, are you okay?" I jumped at the sound of his voice, surprised he was back from his other conversation so soon.

"Yea," I forced a smile. "Just fine Syao."

He looked somewhat awkward now. "Sooo, you're sure you're okay with Yin and I getting engaged?" My heart broke just a bit as he repeated the news.

"Of course," I looked up at him again, forcing as much sincerity in my eyes as I could. "I don't want you to die alone now do I?"

He half smiled. "I'd still have you wouldn't I?" There goes the whole 'heart in my throat thing again.'

"Of course," I managed to choke out again. Syaoran took my hand again and began to lead me to where we parked so he could drive me back to my apartment. I knew as soon as I closed the door behind me I would run to the fridge, grab some Ben & Jerry's, call Tomoyo, and then hopefully cry myself to sleep.

So this is the story of sad little Sakura Kinomoto who basically is in love with her best friend, who's soon to be getting married to a complete Barbie doll. Now a days, do you think thats considered cliché? I'm pretty sure it must be because I'm feeling pretty cliché right now...

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, I hope you liked it even though it's pretty short! I just thought I'd give you a sense of what this story would be like. Review and tell me what you think and if you like it or not! Thanks :)


	2. Superwoman to the Rescue!

**A/N:** I just updated the first chapter to fix little errors I may have found :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Superwoman to the Rescue!

"Tomoyo what am I going to DO?" I cried, clutching my pillow tighter to my face. It had been a total of 2 and a half days since Syaoran had spilt the beans about him and Yin getting engaged. Yea, yea…I'm still mourning. I know that I should suck it up and get over it, but for some reason it's too hard. I've known Syao since we'd attended elementary school together. I had also found out he had a little crush on me but before I realized my feelings for him, he returned to Hong Kong and didn't come back until 2 years later. I didn't dare reveal my feelings for him when he returned, and I've kept them a secret since then.

"Sakura, " Tomoyo said softly, bringing me back to the present. "That doesn't mean you can just hide from him for the rest of your life! And especially not in your room, surrounded by empty ice cream containers." I couldn't help but giggle at Tomoyo's comment. There were quiiiiitteee a few containers lying around me.

"Awhh, look! I've already gotten a laugh out of you!" Tomoyo giggled with me, smiling as I finally looked up at her. I decided to position myself so that I was facing her with my pillow in my lap.

Tomoyo began walking around, opening my blinds and picking up left over Chinese food boxes. "Hey!" I shouted grabbing one of the many boxes. "There's still some fried rice in there," I pouted and picked at some of the cold rice, forcing myself to swallow it.

I saw Tomoyo shoot me a small disgusted look before gently snatching the box out of my hands again, and continuing to clean. I stuck my tongue out at her before standing up and helping her.

And that's how it was for a good half and hour. Who knew that one bit of news could turn my whole apartment into a mess? It's kind of sad that I let things get so bad after 2 days. Luckily I had good friends like Tomoyo, who burst through the door like superwoman when I refused to open my door. What a wonderful friend Tomoyo was!

I smiled to myself, thinking of all the times she'd come to my rescue, including the past few days. She decided to make up the excuse that a "serious family problem" had occurred to get me out of work. Only my boss would believe that excuse coming from her, which is why I didn't bother to call in. Our boss, Mr. Yoshida, was always acting like something was stuck-up in the wrong place, but Tomoyo's innocent face and charming voice always seems to calm him down. Tomoyo and I worked at the headquarters for one of the best selling magazines in Japan named "Simply Beautiful." She and I both worked as writers for different articles. I covered more of the serious issues, where as Tomoyo covered fashion…duh!

I was broken out of my thought bubble when I suddenly heard the phone ring. I jumped slightly before picking up the phone with a timid, "Hello?"

"Heeeeey, Sakura?" I started to sweat immediately once I realized whose voice it was, how could I forget it? "I was just wondering if you were doing okay and if you thought you could make it to din-"

But Syaoran's voice was cut off before I could hear the rest, as Tomoyo yanked the phone from my hands.

"Syaoran? Yes it is! I'm good and how are you? Of course, congratulations!" Tomoyo sent a look towards me and quickly pushed the phone down from her ear to mouth the words "get in the shower, I'll deal with him" and pushing me in the direction of the bathroom.

I didn't know whether to be happy Tomoyo took over the phone or sad. I loved listening to his voice…

"…mhmm, I would assume as much. Yes I just decided to stop by, you know me!" Tomoyo laughed heavily while sending me another glare and nodding her head towards the bathroom again.

I sighed loudly, but did as my best friend told me to and headed towards the bathroom. After closing the door behind me, I decided took a look at myself in the mirror.

Oh dear. I quickly splashed water onto my red, puffy face, and then took a closer, full-length look of myself. I gave my mirror self a disgusted face and then hopped into the shower. Ahh, nice hot water ought to do the trick! After cleansing my body in almost every place possible, I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack. I returned to my position in front of the mirror to do another check-up. Much better! My auburn hair fell down to around my mid-back, curling slightly at the ends, giving it a little volume. My emerald eyes didn't shine like they usually did, but held the same deep colour as always. I also gave my body a glace too, slightly proud of how I had changed since childhood. My body was curvy, yet small and lithe.

Smiling to myself, I retreated from the bathroom and entered my bedroom to pick out my clothes. Unfortunately, I found myself staring at the Tomoyo's back as she flung clothes from my closet everywhere.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled. "What are you doing?" She didn't seem surprised in the slightest way at me yelling at her, as she continued to fling my clothing everywhere.

When she finally turned around to face me her face was somewhat red.

"Do you have ANY fancy dresses that have some kind of style Kinomoto?" she huffed. Oh no, there they go again with the whole last name thing. I gulped.

"Well know Tomoyo…there's never been any need for fancy dresses," I shrugged softly. "If I ever needed anything nice for one of the magazines balls, I just borrowed one of yours." I smiled, hoping this would make the situation better. It obviously didn't, but why was she being so nosy in my closet anyway?

"Sakura I have exactly 6 hours to turn you into a goddess and you give me NOTHING!" Tomoyo huffed again, and then pushed me onto the bed when she noticed my confused face.

"You're in love with Syaoran right?" Well she was making this easy! I muttered a soft "yes" under my breath.

"You don't want him to marry that horse Yin right?" Aha! I told you she looked like a horse! I answer Tomoyo with an encouraging "right!"

"Then here's my plan for you Sakura. We are going to win Syaoran back!" Tomoyo thrust her right hand into the air and curled her fingers into a fist. She then stared at the blank ceiling with a determined look on her face.

Okay…so maybe my friends were a little weird. But at least she was willing to form a half evil plan in her brain for me…sort of.

"Tomoyo," I said, breaking her out of her trance. "How do you expect me to win Syaoran back exactly?"

She looked back over at me and tilted her head. "I haven't exactly thought about anything specific yet. But all I know is that we are going to get you looking amazing for dinner tonight." She smiled triumphantly, and then began putting my clothes back into my closet.

"DINNER?" I screamed, jumping off the bed. Who said anything about going to dinner with him?

Tomoyo turned to me again, her face calm. "That's why Syaoran was calling. He's invited me, Eriol, you and some other friends, to join him and Yin at dinner to celebrate."

I stood staring at her open mouthed. There was no was I going to go out to dinner…I wasn't ready yet. I felt tears being to prick at my eyes when I thought of Syaoran and Yin again.

"Ohh Sakura!" I felt Tomoyo wrap her arms around me. I didn't want Syaoran to marry Yin! She wasn't any good for him…she wouldn't treat him how he should be treated. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around Tomoyo, wiping my tears with the back of my hand. Maybe I could do this…especially with Tomoyo by my side. I would make Syaoran realize that I was the girl for him and that Yin was no good.

I smiled softly and pulled away from Tomoyo's grasp to look her dead in the eye and say, "Let's do this."

Tomoyo hugged me again, this time tighter, and squealed in delight. She then ran to my closet and threw a pair of back skinny jeans and a white printed top in my direction. I laughed lightly when I remembered that I was only in a towel.

"All right Sakura, we need to get you looking drop dead gorgeous and the first place to start…" she looked up at me, as if anticipating what would come next.

"The mall!" we answered together, laughing in union. I ran back to the bathroom to get ready to go, applying little makeup.

See, I told you Tomoyo was a good friend! I grabbed my purse from my coat hanger and followed Tomoyo out the door, making sure to lock it behind me.

This was gonna be one heck of a night!

* * *

**A/N: ** I know it's a little short, but I wanted to upload the second chapter as soon as I could :) I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Do you have any ideas that I should consider for other chapters?

xoxo


End file.
